Les liens du cœur
by Mina Alone
Summary: "Aimer, c'est détruire. Et être aimé, c'est être détruit." Longtemps, tu as cru ce précepte paternel, et tout aussi longtemps, tu n'as cependant jamais eu l'impression de t'être fourvoyé. Jusqu'à ta première rencontre avec Clarissa Fairchild.


**_Disclaimer :_** La série TV "Shadowhunters" est la propriété d'Ed Decter. De même que la série littéraire dont elle est adaptée, est celle de son auteur, Cassandra Clare. Je ne tire non plus aucun bénéfice d'aucune sorte, à avoir écrit ce qui suit.

 ** _Pairing :_** Jace/Clary

 **.**

 _Uniquement basé sur la série TV._

 **.**

 _En espérant que vous apprécierez lire ce qui suit, tout en sachant que la timeline a été rallongée, et que j'ai également modifié un détail ou deux :)_

* * *

 ** _\- Le vrai bonheur des amants_**

 ** _est construit sur des interdits. -_**

( Dominique Blondeau )

* * *

A cette heure avancée de la nuit, Clary repose profondément endormie sur ton torse, belle et inconsciente de l'être dans sa complète nudité qui fait écho à la tienne.

Après l'amour, vous vous êtes endormi l'un contre l'autre, tous deux tendrement lovés dans vos chaleurs respectives, et au rythme apaisé de vos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Vous vous seriez certainement réveillés de la même manière, mais un mauvais songe a brusquement éveillé ta conscience à peine une heure plus tard, t'ayant fait tant sursauté que tu as presque repoussé la jeune femme hors de ton lit.

Pourtant habitué aux cauchemars, celui-ci t'avait néanmoins laissé haletant et malade d'une terreur glaçante, à l'image de ceux dont Lilith avait le secret, durant ces interminables semaines qu'elle a patiemment passé à forcer ton esprit afin d'en briser les barrières érigées depuis l'enfance.

Involontairement réveillée, mais ayant compris sans mal la situation, Clary n'avait cependant rien ajouter alors qu'elle était revenue vers toi, et avait entouré ton cou de ses bras fins, avant de doucement t'inciter à te rallonger.

La bouche aussi sèche que si tu avais avalé du sable, tu avais obéi sans un mot, et quand d'autorité, elle s'était blottie de tout son long sur toi, tu avais aussitôt refermé tes bras tatoués autour de son corps mince, de même qu'enfoui ton visage dans ses cheveux pour en respirer le parfum fruité.

Dans la pénombre relative de ta chambre, tu l'avais serré fort pour te prouver qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une autre réalité onirique, et les yeux clos, tu l'avais silencieusement remercié d'avoir répondu à ton besoin viscéral d'être réconforté.

Il fut une époque, pourtant pas si lointaine, où ne pas formuler ce genre de demande à voix haute, aurait surtout été une question d'orgueil. A présent, tu ressens si ardemment la morsure brûlante de la honte, qu'il t'arrive d'en suffoquer, au point d'avoir la sensation d'étouffer.

Au fond de toi, tu sais que ta mauvaise conscience reste en veille, toujours prête à te lancer une piqûre de rappel bien sentie, de même qu'elle te refusera toujours le pardon pour tes péchés.

Comment pourrait-ce être d'ailleurs le cas ?

Qu'importe que tu ai été rendu vulnérable par ta résurrection, parce qu'à tes yeux, si Lilith est coupable de t'avoir possédé, tu l'es encore bien davantage d'avoir fini par lui céder, toi qui t'es toujours su capable d'endurer les pires tourments sans jamais ployer.

 **.**

 _«_ _Aimer, c'est détruire._ _Et être aimé, c'est être détruit. »_

Pour l'enfant que tu as été, ces paroles ont forgés les dix premières années de ta vie, telle une comptine empoisonnée que tu n'as jamais pu oublier, même après avoir par la suite, été élevé au sein d'une fratrie aimante et protectrice.

Parce que malgré les liens forts entre ta famille d'adoption et toi, malgré l'amour et l'amitié que tu porte à tes frères et ta sœur - les deux plus âgés te connaissant peut-être plus, que tu ne te connais toi-même - tu a continué de croire en ce ton père t'avait inculqué.

Par respect, par obéissance, et aussi par confiance, pour l'image à présent déformée d'un homme rude et exigeant à qui tu voulais tant plaire. Toi, le petit garçon privé de sa mère, qui n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de grandir trop vite, même dans un monde comme le tien.

 **.**

Longtemps, tu as cru ce précepte paternel, et tout aussi longtemps, tu n'as cependant jamais eu l'impression de t'être fourvoyé.

Jusqu'à ta première rencontre avec Clarissa Fairchild.

 **.**

Bien qu'elle se serve de toi comme d'un oreiller et bien davantage, Clary bouge présentement dans son sommeil, se replaçant à son aise sans pour autant chercher à quitter le confort de ton étreinte. Cependant, le drap souple dont vous étiez de moitié couvert, glisse doucement, dévoilant ainsi le début de sa chute de rein.

Si tu ne peux la voir, au vu de ta position actuelle, tu peux néanmoins la sentir sous ta paume chaude, appréciant plus particulièrement les deux petites fossettes situées à la base de sa colonne vertébrale, que tu dessine de la pulpe de tes doigts.

Tu n'as pourtant jamais été un grand tactile. Non que tu n'aime pas te servir de tes mains pour autre chose que le combat. Mais avec Clary, tout te semble étrangement différent.

Et nettement meilleur.

 **.**

De la manière la plus honnête au monde, tu n'as jamais été amoureux avant de connaître Clary.

Au sein des tiens, tu es avant tout considéré comme le meilleur Shadowhunter, bien qu'à la limite de l'arrogance, et qui es également profondément attaché aux Lightwood. Ils ont été ton seul repère durant plusieurs années, et tu n'hésiterais pas une seconde à donner jusqu'à ton dernier souffle pour eux.

Parce que, milles fois oui, tu les aime.

Seulement, il existe plusieurs façons d'aimer, et celle pour laquelle ton cœur bat plus vite à l'approche des pas de Clary, tu ne l'avais jamais connu avant son arrivée dans votre monde.

Et malgré les soupçons et les mises en garde d'Alec, malgré l'ignorance de la principale concernée sur ses origines, malgré l'urgence de la situation concernant la recherche de la Coupe Mortelle, tu t'es senti en devoir de veiller sur elle, et sa sécurité.

C'est principalement pour cette raison, que tu t'es chargé de son entraînement, lui ayant appris les bases vitales à sa survie, autant qu'à la vôtre, parce qu'un coéquipier sur lequel tu ne peux compter pour assurer tes arrières, est pour ainsi dire, chose bien plus dangereuse que n'importe quel ennemi à combattre.

Toutefois, la jeune femme s'est révélée posséder un potentiel plus que prometteur, ce qui lui a sans nul doute permis de rapidement progresser sous tes conseils et tes encouragements.

 **.**

Paradoxalement, c'est durant cette période, où l'animosité d'Alec envers Clary a également pratiquement failli mettre à mal vos liens fraternels et de _Parabatai_ respectifs, que ce magnétisme qui vous a poussé l'un vers l'autre au-delà de toute raison, a connu son apogée.

Et a également sonné le glas d'une existence maintenant révolue.

 **.**

Avoir cru que Clary était ta sœur t'as brisé le cœur.

Bien plus encore que d'avoir dû encaisser sans préparation, et de plein fouet, les révélations de celui qui t'as menti toute ta vie.

Durant ces quelques secondes où tu as réalisé l'ampleur de l'impact de ce nouvel angle abordé, tu l'aurais _presque_ remercié de t'avoir inoculé du sang de démon in utéro, parce que cela t'aurais permis d'accepter d'avoir céder à tes plus bas instincts.

 **.**

 _«_ _Jace, ce n'est pas toi... Je sais que tu es encore là. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me tuer. Jace... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je ne t'aime pas. Plus du tout. »_

Ces paroles-ci non plus, tu ne les as pas oublié.

Tu les entends à n'en plus finir, dans le plus noir de tes cauchemars, de même que tu as encore la sensation du cou fragile de Clary sous tes doigts. Parfois, le décor change, mais tu la tiens toujours à la gorge, sentant sans mal son pouls s'affoler, et sa respiration s'entrecouper. Dans ce souvenir altéré, tu finis par lui faire du mal.

Et durant une fraction de seconde, tu adore ça.

 **.**

Perdu dans tes pensées qui se mélangent dans un parfait maelstrom d'émotions, permettant par là même, de faire remonter tes peurs les plus profondes à la surface, tu n'as brusquement conscience de la dureté de ta poigne sur le bas du dos et le bras droit de Clary, qu'au gémissement encore étourdi de sommeil de cette dernière.

« Pardon. » Tu t'empresse aussitôt d'affirmer dans un murmure, avant de la relâcher de même.

Contrairement à ta belle, tu n'as pas retrouvé Morphée depuis le cauchemar qui t'as enlevé à ses bras, et malgré le poids agréable qui repose sur toi, tu n'as pas non plus retrouvé une complète sérénité d'esprit.

A vrai dire, il y a encore trop de choses qui te rongent, trop d'actes odieux et sanglants dont tu t'es rendu coupable, et tu dois maintenant expier tes fautes, quand bien même devras-tu passer le reste de ta jeune vie à porter ta croix.

« Jace. »

Le chuchotement est doux à tes oreilles, alors même que tu sens le velours des seins ronds de Clary faire naître des frissons sur l'ensemble de ton corps, quand cette dernière se meut une nouvelle fois.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est avant tout dans le but de te parler.

Mais à cet instant, tu désire _autre chose_ qu'une discussion sur tes états d'âmes, ta culpabilité, et tes remords. Aussi agis-tu sans crier gare, renversant habilement vos positions, pour te retrouver sous ton amante dont la surprise se devine sans mal sur son joli minois.

Après tout, cela fait deux fois en une seule nuit que tu la réveille sans douceur. Ce ne serait que justice de lui permettre de se rendormir d'une manière bien plus agréable.

 **.**

Le jour où ton univers a basculé, où ce que tu prenais pour acquis s'est dévoilé être illusion et duperie, tu as perdu pied, ayant plongé malgré toi dans une tourmente de noirceur, de colère et de honte mêlées.

Ce qui t'as poussé à mentir à Alec, et à fuir Clary.

Pour ensuite, te laisser tant te consumer par la soif de vengeance, que t'es retrouvé acculé, au point d'avoir été obligé de trahir tout ce en quoi tu crois toujours.

 **.**

Avec une tendresse infinie, tu te glisse présentement entre les cuisses accueillantes de Clary, grisé d'entendre son souffle subir un raté, alors même que la simple sensation d'être en elle te donne de nouveau l'impression d'être chez toi. Posant ton front sur le sien, tu esquisse par la suite, un de ces sourires charmeurs qui font ton succès quand elle referme ses jambes fines et musclées autour de tes reins, vous gardant ainsi intimement ancré l'un à l'autre.

Pour un peu, le geste en lui-même aurait presque des airs de défis. Mais tu te garde bien d'y répondre, préférant prendre appui sur tes avants-bras posés de part et d'autres de sa taille, avant d'amorcer un premier mouvement.

Qui vous fait gémir de concert la seconde suivante.

Sur ta langue, tu sens encore le goût de Clary que tu as pris un malin plaisir à faire ployer à ta guise, et à présent, tu t'emploie à la combler encore une fois de ton mieux, tout en caressant, embrassant et mordillant la moindre parcelle de peau à ta portée.

Ondulant en rythme avec la valse de tes hanches, la jolie rousse n'est pas en reste, tandis qu'elle te rend la pareille, bien que semblant effrontément insister quand ses doigts ou ses lèvres atteignent un point plus sensible.

Le cœur battant une chamade folle entre tes côtes, tu souris davantage entre deux râles expirés dans le creux tendre de sa gorge, là où palpite la carotide. Parce que tu sais à quel point, c'est un endroit stratégique dans cette voluptueuse bataille des sens que vous êtes vraisemblablement en train de mener, et que tu désire la faire tienne de toutes les manières possibles, tu taquine plus que de raison le grain de peau velouté.

Certes, à l'instant où Clary découvrira le _genre_ de suçons violacés que tu te délecte de faire apparaître, tes seules chances de survie ne dépendront plus que de ton endurance, et de ta capacité à réagir face au danger.

Pourtant, alors même que la cadence augmente encore, et qu'un feu liquide coule à flots dans tes veines, tu termine ton oeuvre, tout en décidant de remettre ton salut aux mains de plus Hautes Instances.

 **.**

« Clary... »

Haletant maintenant contre ses lèvres, tu peine à murmurer son prénom, autant que tu bois le tien à même la source. Autour de vous, le temps est comme figé, vous gardant prisonniers dans une bulle de luxure qui ne demande qu'à éclater.

Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu fais l'amour à ta belle.

Pourtant, à l'instant même où vous êtes si proche de la rupture, jamais encore tu n'as autant ressenti avec une conscience aiguë, la douce morsure des ongles de Clary griffant ton dos, et la tension des muscles de ses cuisses sur tes hanches.

Tout comme, jamais encore, tu t'es gorgé jusqu'à la lie, du parfum envoûtant de sa peau que l'odeur du sexe ne rend que plus divin.

 **.**

Tu l'aime. Tu l'aime. Tu l'aime.

Et tu n'auras jamais assez d'une vie entière pour le lui prouver. De même que tu n'auras pas non plus suffisamment de mots pour lui demander, encore et encore, un pardon que tu ne mérite pas, pour avoir _voulu_ la tuer.

Au fond de toi, tu sais également, que si il n'y a pas plus grave que de l'avoir jeté du haut d'un toit, tu t'en veux d'avoir profité d'elle lors de votre _toute_ première fois. Cet instant, où encore blessé, et tout de même heureux d'avoir retrouvé ton père, tu t'es laissé aller à prendre ce que tu désirais si ardemment.

Amoureux, tu l'étais déjà. Et tel que tu l'as confié à Alec, après que la première bombe d'une longue série vous avez explosé au visage, tu avais eu _envie_ de ta sœur.

Le détail que tu avais toutefois omis volontairement d'ajouter, est le franchissement pur et simple de la ligne jaune. Qui loin d'être romantique, avait surtout été désespéré, passionné et presque brutal, tant vous vous étiez mutuellement et physiquement raccroché l'un à l'autre.

Sans pour autant vous être privé de tendresse, vous n'aviez toutefois pas pu vous attarder, tant le lieu, et les circonstances n'avaient pas été des plus propices à un tel rapprochement.

Surtout que pour couronner le tout, ce n'est que plus tard que vous vous étiez rendu compte, avoir également oublié de vous protéger.

 **.**

Un dernier mouvement, un dernier souffle et une dernière pensée cohérente avant que Clary ne s'arque sans prévenir contre ton torse, gémissant une dernière fois ton prénom tout en t'étreignant davantage si possible.

Et t'amenant à rendre les armes à ton tour, te donnant ainsi la possibilité de quelques secondes d'éternité, où rien d'autre que vos deux âmes liées ne compte.

 **.**

« Tu ne perds rien... Pour attendre. » Te prévient Clary quelques instants plus tard, encore essoufflée malgré elle par l'orgasme qui vient de la foudroyer.

Revenant t'allonger à ses côtés, et pratiquement dans le même état qu'elle, tu choisis toutefois de noyer le poisson, bien qu'ayant reçu cinq sur cinq le sous-entendu :

« Dommage, moi qui pensais que ça avait été bon, vu la manière dont tu... Aïe ! »

Visiblement en mal de patience, et plutôt que de couper ta tirade orgueilleuse d'une parole, Clary a préféré utiliser la force de persuasion de son poing fermé sur ton épaule. Bien qu'en toute honnêteté, le geste en lui-même t'as plus surpris, qu'il ne t'as réellement blessé.

« Je suis sérieuse Jace, affirme-t-elle ensuite, avant de se radoucir, tout en posant maintenant sa paume sur ton torse, pile à l'endroit où pulse ton cœur : Ne me repousse pas. »

En réponse à sa demande, tu bouge ton bras droit afin de la ramener à toi pour l'enlacer.

Sans se le faire dire à voix haute, la jolie rousse se cale contre ton flanc, posant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule qu'elle t'a boxé, et cherchant dans le même temps, le contact de ta main libre pour entremêler vos doigts ensemble.

Confortablement installés, tu prend ensuite le temps de savourer la douce caresse de sa respiration qui s'échoue régulièrement sur ta peau tatouée, avant de confier :

« Je t'aime. J'espère que tu le sais.

\- Evidemment idiot, te répond gentiment Clary. Et moi aussi, j'espère que tu sais que je t'aime. »

Ce n'est pas une question, mais ton silence est si éloquent qu'elle se redresse sans te laisser le temps de réagir. Et relâchant tes doigts, elle empaume directement ta joue gauche, pour t'empêcher de tourner la tête vers l'endroit opposé à la sienne.

« Jace, t'appelle-t-elle l'instant suivant. Arrête de te torturer, ça ne sert à rien à part te faire du mal. »

Le plus ironique, c'est que ça paraît si facile quand Clary te réconforte de la sorte, t'insufflant sa force et sa foi pour te permettre d'avancer sans trébucher. Ou du moins, sans sentir le sol tanguer sous tes pieds.

Mais...

« Tu ne comprend pas.

\- Alors explique-moi. » Te prie-t-elle, son pouce caressant ta pommette.

Déglutissant lentement, tu inspire plusieurs fois, avant de confesser dans un murmure lourd d'une douleur trop longtemps contenue :

« Clary, je suis sensé être un protecteur, et pas un meurtrier. Pourtant, j'ai fais _tellement_ de mal. J'ai tué tellement de monde... Je... J'ai tué Imogène. J'ai presque transpercé mon frère d'une de ses flèches, et _toi_... Je t'ai...

\- Chut, t'interrompt tendrement ta petite amie, cette fois d'un baiser aussi chaste que tendre. Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Ça ne change rien.

\- Jace, tu n'étais pas toi-même.

\- Mais j'étais quand même conscient de _tout_. »

Bien malgré toi, tu sens ton regard s'embuer, alors que tu es toutefois incapable d'y remédier.

« C'est Lilith la _seule_ responsable.

\- Qu'importe, tu t'entête néanmoins. J'aurais dû être capable de la repousser. Si j'ai pu résister aux semaines de torture sous la coupe de Valentin, j'aurais dû le refaire avec elle.

\- Jace... »

La petite main toujours posée sur ton visage, bouge dès que des larmes amères de honte et de souffrance débordent finalement de tes yeux, afin de se glisser derrière ta nuque. Peu après, tu suis le mouvement exercé à la base de ton cou, inversant une nouvelle fois les positions.

Et parce que vous n'êtes que tous les deux, à l'abri et en sécurité dans le cocon de ta chambre, tu accepte de baisser ta garde, pleurant ensuite tout ton soûl contre Clary. Dont les mains sont maintenant l'une et l'autre, occupées à se glisser doucement dans tes mèches blondes, et à appliquer de longues et apaisantes caresses le long de ton dos.

 **.**

Bien plus tard, après avoir épuisé toutes tes réserves de larmes pour les prochaines décennies à venir, et également réussi, bien qu'avec difficulté, à poser des mots sur tes tourments coupables, tu laisse reposer ta tête sur le ventre plat de Clary, dont les doigts fins taquinent avec tendresse ton cuir chevelu.

Avant de briser doucement le silence qui s'est installé :

« Pour nous aussi, j'aurai dû agir différemment. »

Sans cesser ses gestes, ta belle écarte ensuite une mèche rebelle de ton front, tiquant soudainement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

 **.**

Quand la véritable vérité sur tes origines a éclaté au grand jour, auréolée de la lumière ardente de l'Epée Mortelle, tu as en premier lieu, été soulagé au-delà de toute mesure.

Malgré l'atroce réalisation d'avoir été une dernière fois utilisé tel un pion sur un échiquier, et des conséquences tragiques qui en ont découlé, tu t'es senti libéré de ta filiation à un père despotique et malsain, de même que de la confirmation de savoir ton sang mêlé à celui d'un démon.

Et plus que tout, de la certitude pleine et entière de ne pas avoir couché avec ta propre sœur.

 **.**

Ni Clary, ni toi n'avez finalement brisé la morale, pas plus que nous n'avez bravé un interdit.

Mais il n'empêche tout de même, que tu t'es éloigné d'elle à la seconde où tu as cru à la chose contraire. Perdu et en colère, tu as rejeté de toutes tes forces ses demandes de discussion, ses appels, et sa main tendue.

Tu as ignoré sa peine, sa honte et sa souffrance, toi qui avant tout cela, lui avait pourtant promis de toujours tout faire pour la protéger.

 **.**

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas été là pour toi, conclue Clary d'une voix ferme, mais dénudée de toute brusquerie. Alors si tu dois être désolé, moi aussi, je le suis. »

Souplement et silencieusement, tu te retourne ensuite sur le ventre, de manière à pouvoir l'embrasser juste au-dessus de son nombril.

Si le baiser est tendre, ta barbe gratte sa peau réceptive dans la foulée, tandis que la sensation procurée l'amène à tressaillir sous tes lèvres. Retenant un rire, tu réitère ton geste, sentant cette fois-ci, les pulpes de ses doigts masser ta nuque, avant de tirer doucement tes cheveux courts, sous un énième passage volontaire et calculé, de ton menton sur cette parcelle d'épiderme décidément trop sensible.

« Tu piques, t'informe inutilement ta petite amie.

\- Je sais. » Tu confirme, sans toutefois faire mine de t'éloigner.

Puis, posant simplement ta joue sur son ventre malmené par tes soins, tu clôt un instant les paupières avant d'ajouter à son intention :

« _Merci_ ma belle. »

 **.**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, en milieu de cette nouvelle journée, tu profite de pouvoir t'entraîner avec Alec pour les raisons habituelles, autant que continuer à purger le mal qui te rongera toujours.

Bien évidemment, avoir pu t'épancher sur l'épaule de Clary, comme tu l'as déjà fait sur celle de ton frère, a allégé en partie le fardeau qui pèse lourdement sur ta conscience. Mais tu es suffisamment honnête envers toi-même pour savoir qu'il te faudra encore beaucoup de temps, de patience, et surtout de travail de reconstruction, pour pouvoir ne plus ressentir ce poids sur ton cœur.

Ou, du moins, vivre un peu mieux avec.

Cependant, et accessoirement pour t'éviter de recevoir un mauvais coup, tu te concentre sur l'échange entre Alec et toi, retrouvant par ce biais, et avec un plaisir non feint, la complicité qui vous lie depuis l'enfance.

 **.**

Le sourire aux lèvres, et la main tendue vers ton frère tout juste tombé à terre, tu aide ce dernier à se relever, comme il l'a déjà fait - et le fait encore - avec toi.

L'heure du déjeuner est déjà entamée, et parce que tu entend maintenant vos deux estomacs crier famine, tu t'apprête à lui proposer d'aller de ce pas les contenter, quand le regard noisette d'Alec se braque brusquement sur un point situé derrière toi.

« Jace, commence-t-il d'un ton incertain. Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais tu t'es disputé avec Clary ?

\- Non, tu réfute, bien que sans comprendre. Pourquoi ? »

D'un mouvement de menton, ton frère t'incite à te retourner pour constater par toi-même la démarche trop raide de ta petite amie, qui se dirige à grands pas dans votre direction.

Ses cheveux roux attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, dont quelques mèches se sont échappées, elle porte également un de _tes_ tee-shirts à manches longues, qui au vu de la coupe, lui donne une allure de tunique.

Arrivant à l'instant à votre hauteur, Clary se stoppe dans la foulée avant de te foudroyer de ses yeux assombris, tout en pointant derechef un index sur son cou, que le col de ton tee-shirt dévoile à loisir. Plus particulièrement, la ligne de suçons d'un pourpre presque rouge, que tu lui as laissé la nuit dernière - le dessin du délit débutant du milieu de sa gorge, pour descendre jusqu'à la jonction de ses clavicules, et finir un peu plus bas.

Et bien évidement, _volontairement_ placé du côté opposé de sa rune de guérison - également appliqué par tes bons soins.

« Tu étais vraiment obligé ? » Te lance ensuite la jeune femme, comme elle l'aurait fait d'une pique bien sentie.

Bêtement à court de mots, ou de réponse adéquate, tu perçois cependant le soudain malaise d'Alec, qui préfère sagement s'éclipser avec un sourire désolé en guise de soutien silencieux. Visiblement, le domaine des relations privées, n'est pas un terrain où ton Parabatai puisse être à même de te prêter main forte.

« Merde Jace ! Continue implacablement Clary. Tu _savais_ que je devais partir en mission avec Izzy ce matin ! Que je puisse me tromper de fringues à cause d'une panne de réveil, ça peut _éventuellement_ passer, mais _ça_ ! Sérieusement, tu n'avais pas assez de place ? Ou même _l'idée_ d'en faire _ailleurs_ ?!

\- Je suis désolé, tu affirme le plus sincèrement du monde, avant de proposer sans réfléchir : Tu as activé ta rune de guérison ?

\- D'après toi ? Te renvoie aussitôt ta petite amie. Mais même si ça reste des bleus, je suppose que l'origine doit compter.

\- Désolé, tu répète en libérant tes mains pour chercher le contact des siennes.

\- Ouais, je sais, soupire maintenant Clary. Tu l'as déjà dit. »

De ton côté, tu lui demanderais bien si le port de maquillage, ou d'un vêtement à col roulé puisse être une solution temporaire, mais au vu du temps estival prévu pour les prochains jours, et de la couleur toujours prononcée des suçons, nul doute qu'elle a dû renoncer à la deuxième option pour une raison qui t'échappe.

Donc, autant ne pas t'enfoncer davantage que tu ne l'as déjà fait jusqu'à présent.

Clary ne t'ayant toutefois pas repoussé, malgré son mécontentement à ton encontre planant toujours autour de vous, tu souris au toucher du tissu des manches trop longues, qui recouvre presque ses doigts.

« Tu devrais me piquer des fringues plus souvent. » Tu souffle alors à son intention, quand elle relève son minois vers toi.

D'abord contre son gré, puis peu à peu, à mesure qu'elle décide de ne pas te garder indéfiniment rancune, un sourire se dessine à son tour sur ses lèvres roses, que tu ne tarde pas à embrasser.

Se fondant délicieusement contre toi, Clary consent à répondre à ton baiser, du moins jusqu'à ce que le manque de souffle ne vous oblige à vous séparer, et que les grondements conjoints de vos ventres vides vous rappellent à l'ordre.

« Je t'invite à déjeuner ? Tu lui propose, d'un ton cette fois-ci un peu plus léger. Pour me faire pardonner.

\- Pour tous les regards auxquels j'ai eu droit depuis ce matin, tu veux dire ? Argue-t-elle, se reculant pour te faire face.

\- _Combien_ de regards ? » Tu ne peux soudainement t'empêcher de sincèrement t'enquérir.

Pas que tu sois jaloux en soit, enfin, pas trop, mais tu te dois bien d'admettre, que le nombre ne te laisse pas totalement indifférent. Sauf que bien loin d'accéder à ta demande, Clary hausse plutôt un sourcil moqueur, visiblement ravie de la tournure des événements.

« Je pensais filer à ma chambre pour chercher un foulard, t'apprend-t-elle donc, tout en faisant mine de réfléchir tout haut à la question. Mais, vu que ça à l'air de _t'ennuyer_ bien plus que moi, finalement, je vais peut-être rester comme ça. »

Le coup porté atteint sa cible, alors que tu te retrouve subitement dans l'incapacité d'argumenter quoique se soit, et que tu réalise dans le même temps, que non seulement, tu l'as cherché, mais qu'en plus, tu lui as également tendu un bâton pour te battre.

Ce qui t'es gentiment confirmé par le sourire éclatant de ta petite amie.

« Ok, t'as gagné, tu capitule en retour, quoiqu'un peu de mauvaise grâce. J'y réfléchirai à deux fois, la prochaine fois. »

Sans se départir de son sourire, Clary dépose alors un doux baiser au coin de tes lèvres.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux. »

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
